


Breakfast

by ruasquirrel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The gems love steven and want him to be happy dammit, im a weirdly passionate advocate for hearty breakfasts, or any breakfast that isnt a protein shake, steven realises protein shakes are not where its at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruasquirrel/pseuds/ruasquirrel
Summary: After a day of frolicking in the snow with his family, Steven had learned to loosen up somewhat when it came to his workaholic lifestyle. However, his duties at Little Homeschool never seem to let up, and his daily routine is still as rigid and ingrained as ever.Some habits are hard to break.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Just some family fluff I started way back after Snow Day aired and only just got around to finishing, set just a couple weeks after  
> Enjoy!

At 17 years old, Steven Universe’s life had fallen into a mundane and predictable routine, a far cry from the chaotic and often life-threatening day-to-day happenings of his childhood. Now, he woke each morning at 7:13 am on the dot, pulled his weary body out of bed, prepared himself a protein shake and headed out the door to face a full schedule. Most nights, he would arrive back home after dark, offer the Gems a cursory greeting and head to bed without so much as taking a moment for himself.

But that was fine by him. It was all part of growing up, after all. Growing up meant leaving things behind, growing up meant spending more time at work and less time with your family, growing up meant that you couldn’t indulge yourself, it meant being responsible and using your time productively. Growing up meant getting bags under your eyes that didn’t seem to fade, it meant developing worry lines that marred your forehead and taking on workloads that would make your younger self shriek in horror. And perhaps growing up meant it was normal to suffer from at least two migraines a week.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t enjoy the work, in fact, he found it rather fulfilling. Teaching new gems about the wonders of the planet he called home, seeing their faces light up with curiosity and newfound joy, helping them find a spark of passion for something Homeworld never would have allowed them to experience? Well, there was no other feeling quite like it. Sure, it was backbreaking, and sometimes overwhelming, but Steven knew deep down that the work he was doing was important, and that it was his duty to use his gifts for the sake of helping others. An innate talent for inspiring hearts and minds would be a terrible thing to waste, after all. Every selfish second spent on indulging himself with silly trifles was wasted time; time which could be better spent in the service of Little Homeschool.

There were moments, few and far between, where he longed for his younger days, yearning for the simplicity of a child’s worldview. Those feelings were promptly quashed, shouted down by his own inner voice and rejected as mere delusion. But a lingering discontentment remained, coming to him full force in the dark, quiet moments before sleep, and in his tired, trudging gait as he shambled through the door and dragged himself up the stairs. His mind was blank as he undressed himself and poked absentmindedly at the gem in his navel, and his eyelids were unbearably heavy as he pulled his pyjamas out of the dresser. He sleepily pulled on his nightshirt, and barely even registered the groan that escaped his mouth as he collapsed down onto the bed. A few precious moments of consciousness were all he could afford to take before drifting off to sleep, during which he recalled something Amethyst had said to him just a week or two ago.

_“You had a better work-life balance back when the Diamonds were trying to destroy the planet.”_

As hard as he had been trying to drown her out at the time, his mind seemed to have clung onto those words, and they sprung up time and time again during his moments of weakness and vulnerability. A few shaky, frustrated breaths, and Steven finally surrendered to the dark, cloudy haze of sleep.

* * *

In the morning, the piercing sound of his alarm wrenched Steven from his slumber, forcing his consciousness back into the waking world with very little concern for his desire to remain in bed. Creaking open his languid eyes, he took a few moments to allow his vision to adjust to the meagre light provided by the late winter sun. The outer edges of his vision were murky and undefined, and the limited range of vision he possessed was obscured by a fuzzy interference, like television static laid over black and white video footage as his eyes were forced to make do with the limited light they had at their disposal.

“You can do it,” he murmured to himself, voice croaking as his vocal cords finally got the memo and woke up alongside the rest of his body. A needy growl from his stomach prompted him to sit upright and rouse himself from his foggy, half-conscious state.

Another day, another dogged crawl to the finish line.

First order of business, get dressed and grab breakfast.

A protein shake, flavoured with horrendously artificial strawberry or an underwhelming percentage of cocoa, was usually what carried him through to lunch. He was sure that it contained the nutrients he needed to fuel his body, but after a few days of nothing but liquid based breakfasts, Steven couldn’t help but notice how it left him feeling vaguely unsatisfied. He didn’t feel hungry, per se, but he never felt full either. The flavour was dull, the smell was unappetising, and they brought him no joy whatsoever.

Of course, with his mature mind and impeccable adult logic, Steven knew that these shakes were nothing more than a means to an end. Breakfast didn’t need to be enjoyable, he reasoned, it just needed to provide him fuel. Still, he couldn’t supress the disappointed hum that escaped his lips as he took his first sip of the day, which prompted Pearl to cast him a sideways glance from her place at the dining table.

He turned to meet her gaze, and gave her as breezy a smile as he could muster.

“Shall we get going?”

The morning journey to Little Homeschool was significantly less melancholy now that he and the Gems made a point of travelling together. Sure, he could always just warp over and be there in an instant, but where was the fun in that? Greg had been kind enough to give him his precious Dondai, the least he could do was drive it as often as possible. That aside, Steven found that he quite enjoyed being behind the wheel. There was something so freeing about being able to do something so mundane, something so human; to take his time, pop in his father’s old mix tape and watch the town come to life around him as he navigated his way through the early morning hustle and bustle. The Gems provided a constant backing track of casual conversation and witty banter, into which he would tune in and out at his leisure.

At some point, during a particularly amusing conversation about Amethyst’s eating habits, Steven let slip a comment that warranted a pointed look from the gem in question. He couldn’t recall exactly what, but he knew he had said something along the lines of ‘I’m getting kinda sick of protein shakes’.

The day passed by as it usually did, Steven and the Gems attended to their duties in Little Homeschool with due care and attention, and after the sun set over the horizon they made their way back to the temple. Conversation on the way back home was significantly more subdued, but no less pleasant, and as the group wearily traipsed through the door, Steven found himself letting out a long, deep yawn that elicited amused looks from his companions.

“Sorry guys, I don’t think I have the energy to hang tonight,” he said, dispirited.

Ever since that fateful game of Steven tag, he had been mindful to at least try and spend more time with his family, despite his schedule rarely allowing it. In the evenings, if he had the energy, he and the Gems would gather in the living room and enjoy each other’s quiet company. Sometimes he would fiddle with his guitar, other times he would sit back and listen in on the conversation, simply allowing himself to observe the moment. Often he would engage in the discussion, and on rare occasions he would dig out a board game or two, if he was feeling up to it.

Right then and there, however, he was convinced that every moment he spent on his feet inched him ever closer to passing out on the hardwood floor.

“You _have_ had quite the busy day,” came Pearl’s understanding response as she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll see you in the morning, then,” Garnet said with an affectionate lilt to her voice, now cradling Catsteven in her arms.

“Night dude,” Amethyst chirped as she made a beeline for the fridge.

Steven began his journey up the steps, only to pause halfway and turn to address the room.

“Night, guys. Love you.”

Bidding the Gems goodnight was something he was trying to be more consistent with, as with his increasing exhaustion he had often found himself trudging up to bed with nary a word said. He had failed to register just how standoffish he could seem in those moments, as at the time his energy-deprived brain could think of nothing other than getting a good night’s sleep. This night was no different, and once again he dragged his weary form up the steps and slipped under the covers after a clumsy, half-waking bedtime ritual. As his eyelids slipped close and sleep took hold of him, Steven found himself absentmindedly hoping for another snow day.

* * *

The next morning, Steven was roused from his sleep by a different kind of wakeup call. For the first time in weeks, it wasn’t his ears, but rather his nose that pulled him into the waking world. The distinct, unmistakeable scent of toasting bread hung subtly in the air, sweeter and more alluring than any perfume. As Steven sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, the smell sharpened and intensified, prompting him to sit upright and rub his sleep-laden eyes.

What was it about the simple, unassuming smell of toast that felt so heavenly?

Curiosity got the better of him, and Steven obediently followed his nose across his bedroom and down onto the steps into the living room, without so much as stopping to get changed. It was then that he was greeted with a sight that put a tiny yet irrepressible smile on his face.

There in the kitchen stood his family, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, all of whom were preoccupied with preparing a variety of foods. Toast, of course, and eggs, and were those vegetarian sausages? He took another discerning sniff, closing his eyes and picking out each individual scent with exacting judgement. ‘ _Yup_ ’, he thought, ‘ _definitely veggie sausages_.’

“What’s this all about?” he called as he trotted down the final few steps.

All three Gems turned to face him, each of them bearing a hearty smile.

“Steven!” Pearl greeted enthusiastically, “You’re up early! I thought your alarm wasn’t due to go off for another minute or so.”

“You know the exact time I set my alarm?” Steven queried, quirking a suspicious brow as he took a seat.

“Well… yes?”

“You get up at the same time every morning, it’s an easy pattern to predict,” Garnet said as she joined him at the table, lips pulled into a smirk.

“Yeah, as predictable as you having a protein shake every morning,” Amethyst teased from her perch on the kitchen counter.

Steven cocked his head at her, and Pearl promptly interjected.

“What Amethyst means to say is, we just thought it would be nice to make you a proper breakfast before we head over to Little Homeschool! And, you know… since we didn’t get to spend much time together this week.”

She leaned forward with her hands clasped, and Steven could tell she was searching his face for signs of approval. He offered her a placid smile, then looked to Garnet who was still sporting her signature smirk, and finally to Amethyst, who simply gave him a wink and a cheesy grin.

“Wow, guys, that’s… really nice. I-“

 _‘This is exactly what I needed’,_ he thought, but decided to keep it to himself. It would probably come across as more than a little dramatic to get choked up over something as mundane as a breakfast.

Despite himself, a toothy grin split across his face; he was powerless to stop it.

“Thanks, guys!”

Pearl and Amethyst exchanged a pleased look, and Garnet’s expression shifted to mirror Steven’s.

He took in another deep breath through his nose, savouring the smell. It had been a long time since the prospect of breakfast had managed to work up his appetite so fiercely. He began to impatiently drum his hands against the table in a steady beat as his stomach grumbled insistently.

He didn’t have to remain patient for long, as within seconds Pearl went about plating up the abundance of food she had prepared. Amethyst tossed her the toast, which she caught with effortless precision and graceful flair. Leave it to Pearl to make a simple action look like ballet. The meal she set down in front of him didn’t contain anything anything fancy, but the presentation was immaculate, each item perfectly placed so as to make efficient use of the space available. As a finishing touch, Pearl pulled a small glass vase containing a single white carnation from her gem and set it down decisively in the centre of the table.

She stood tall and straight, placing her hands firmly on her hips and flashing him a brilliant grin. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Pearl, isn’t this a little overboard? I don’t need anything fancy.”

“Psh! You think _this_ is fancy? You should have seen her first idea!” Amethyst snickered.

“First?” he asked, causing Pearl to blush and avert her gaze.

“Oh, and her second one was even worse.”

“Seco- How much effort did you guys put into this, anyway? It’s… just breakfast.”

“It’s never _just_ breakfast,” Garnet added, cryptic as ever.

“We just wanted to do something special for you,” Pearl clarified, voice airy and affectionate. “And for the record, this whole thing was Amethyst’s idea.”

“Nark!” squawked Amethyst in response.

“Your food’s getting cold,” Garnet prompted. Steven's attention then turned to the plate in front of him.

“Oh, right, guess I'll dig in then.”

As he grasped his knife and fork, Steven began to ponder the day ahead and what it might entail, but immediately upon taking his first bite, all thoughts centered on anything but food flew out the window. So many mornings spent downing bland powder-based drinks had made him forget just how _good_ it felt to wake up and stuff your face with all manner of traditional, greasy breakfast foods. Foods he had clearly taken for granted, never fully appreciated when they had been part of his routine. For the first time in forever, breakfast tasted good, felt _satisfying_ , and was producing that sorely-needed rush of dopamine that would carry him through ‘til lunch.

In between mouthfuls, he clumsily mumbled his compliments to the chef (chefs, if you counted Amethyst’s contributions, which he was pretty sure didn’t amount to much), in response to which Pearl adopted a very smug expression. She must have been able to decipher his words, then, even if only partially. At some point, Amethyst had swiped the frying pan and emptied the used cooking oil into her mouth, swallowing it down with ease as if it were a completely normal and not at all disgusting thing to drink.

A mere minute or so later, Steven had cleaned off his plate and sat back in his chair with a contented sigh. The Gems had taken to conversing amongst themselves as Pearl instinctively began cleaning the used cooking utensils. He sat there for a moment, taking in his surroundings as he allowed his meal to settle. Outside, the winter sun had just begun to peer over the horizon, bathing the world in its silvery light. He allowed himself to close his eyes, just for a few moments, and listened. Listened to the gentle waves lapping the beach, to the hum of the refrigerator, the ever-present sounds of his family going about their business. Garnet’s foot tapping rhythmically, the clinking of the cutlery Pearl was washing and gentle stirring of the water in which it soaked, Amethyst’s lively voice carrying effortlessly across the room. The sound of home, the setting for a serene, idyllic morning preceding a day which now seemed so much less daunting than it had the night before.

Steven managed to pull himself out of his reverie and get ready for the day with refreshing ease and enthusiasm. He trotted up and down the stairs like a lively colt, practically danced his way to the bathroom, and even found himself humming a jaunty tune or two as he got washed and dressed.

When it came time to depart, he ignited the engine of his Dondai with fervour, turned his radio up just a tad louder than usual, and subjected the Gems to his most passionate renditions of the latest cheesy pop hits as he drove. And for the first time in what felt like a lifetime, he arrived at Little Homeschool with a smile on his face and a full feeling in his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted anything (sorry 'bout that), and this one comes a little late (and is a little under polished) considering Steven has now moved on from LH, but oh well!  
> Now that we're back on hiatus, I'll be able to make more fics without worrying about time constraints or being immediately contradicted by canon ahaha  
> But yeah, while I'm sure Steven is healthy enough and his protein shakes are nutritious and all, sometimes breakfast is about more than fueling your body, y'know?


End file.
